Car makers have developed and sold a vehicle which meets a small overlap collision test hosted by the insurance institute for highway safety (IIHS) to ensure overseas sales network.
The small overlap collision test of the IIHS has been conducted under the conditions of vehicle velocity: 64 km/h, angle: 0° front, offset amount: 25%, and barrier: rigid pillar. Henceforth, vehicles need to meet a new frontal research moving deformable barrier test for more reflecting safety of passengers.
The new frontal research moving deformable barrier test has been conducted under the conditions of vehicle velocity: 90.1 km/h, angle: 15° inclination, offset amount: 35%, and barrier: research moving deformable barrier (RMDB) and comparing with the current small overlap collision test, vehicle velocity and a weight of a barrier are very severe and therefore a method for ensuring safety of vehicle passengers, has been emerged as an urgent issue.
That is, at the time of the new frontal research moving deformable barrier collision, a passenger's upper body is turned to a direction (driver's seat direction) in which an offset collision occurs as illustrated in FIG. 1. Only a general passenger air bag tube 1 which is currently being used may not effectively protect a passenger's head 2 and therefore the passenger's head collides with a crush pad and thus may be seriously hurt.
The contents described as the related art have been provided only for assisting in the understanding for the background of the present invention and should not be considered as corresponding to the related art known to those skilled in the art.